warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redtail
Redtail is a small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail, amber eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 2 and feathered ears.Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 39 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Redkit is first seen when Swiftbreeze gives birth to him and his littermates, Spottedkit and Willowkit. Their older siblings are Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. His mentor was Halftail, then Sparrowpelt. At the end of the book, now as Redtail, he sits with Bluestar. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail was the deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership, and was mentoring Dustpaw. During a fight with RiverClan, apparently Redtail died at the hands of Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hoped to become the next deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw lied about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that the RiverClan deputy Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen clanmate. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice Ravenpaw witnessed what actually had happened. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall while he and Redtail were fighting. Fireheart later discovered the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death, and revealed Tigerclaw's treachery to all of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw described Redtail as very brave, and Bluestar referred to him as a noble cat. Dustpaw was devastated when he heard that his mentor had died. Bluestar chose Lionheart as the next deputy of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Redtail granted one of Firestar's nine lives during his Leadership Ceremony - a life of justice. He also thanked Firestar for revealing the truth about his death when no one else could. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :In ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest", Dustpaw mentions that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache after eating a rotten blackbird, and he was out training with Tigerclaw instead. Tigerclaw asks if Redtail ever taught Dustpaw how to catch prey in trees, while he was teaching him how to swing from branches. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate: :BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kit: :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Father: :AdderfangRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :SwiftbreezeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpottedleafRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WillowpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :GraystripeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Nieces: :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Great-Nephews: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: :BumblestripeRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: Great-Nieces: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :BriarlightRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: :BlossomfallRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Great-Great Nephews: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: Great-Great-Nieces: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: Granddaughters: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Great-Grandsons: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Great-Granddaughters: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters